An application instance is a copy of a software program for operation on a single device operating system. An application may be stolen, misused, used to cause harm or used for other non-intended purposes. The provider of an application and the system which supports its use must trust that any instance of an application has been authenticated and that the end-user can be authorized to use it. If the application is compromised, rogue applications could be developed or the application could be pirated. In communications networks, particularly mobile networks with usually limited resources, this problem is exacerbated as rogue applications could waste network resources without being noticed.